


I see you watching me

by Feupus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Gym, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, BuddieWeek2020, Cliche, First Dates, Flirting, Love, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Prompt Fic, at gym, shy eddie diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feupus/pseuds/Feupus
Summary: Eddie had moved to L.A. a few weeks ago and then he decides to go to a neighborhood gym, but what he didn't know was that he would start having a crush on personal trainer Evan Buckley, a tall, blond guy who was hot as hell.Day 4: "Are you flirting with me?" "You finally noticed?" + loveBuddie Week
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I see you watching me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! So, I decided to participate to the buddie week and then this idea came to me. I can actually imagine buddie in any universe, but I chose the gym.
> 
> I hope you all like it and enjoy reading!

A few weeks had passed since Eddie had moved to Los Angeles. He had gotten a job in the city, so everything was very new and different from the small, quiet town where he lived. El Paso was not the perfect place for those who enjoy urban life and there almost everyone knew each other. Eddie was returning from work one day when the front of a gym caught his eye. He always practiced physical exercises and had a considerably muscular body, not like those bodybuilders that has in many gyms. He even went to a small gym that had in El Paso, but he never called to have the perfect body, that was never his priority. After entering and knowing the place well, Eddie enrolled in the gym and then went home to get some rest. He would start the next day and was very excited about it. It seemed to be a nice place with great people. Not like those gyms of fancy people who are in an ego fight disputing who has the most perfect body. As much as that gym had a good structure, the diversity of people there was notable and Eddie was more relieved about it, he would feel more comfortable there. Bob and Athena, the owners of the gym, had been very receptive to him. They introduced him to all the personal trainers who worked there and even helped him do his exercise series.

The next day when he left work, Eddie went straight to the gym. He was excited, as it had been almost a month since he just had the routine of going to work and returning home. He had no friends in L.A. and didn't know much about the city. Eddie was always the kind of introvert person and had a hard time making friends. The few he had in El Paso were people he trusted extremely and knew he could count on whenever he needed to. And who knows, maybe he would make friends with someone nice at the gym.

It was not too full when it arrived. Henrietta, who worked at the gym reception, greeted him with a huge smile. “Good evening, Mr. Diaz. Ready for your first day?"

"Good night. In fact, you can just call me Eddie and yes, I'm really excited ”. Eddie smiled shyly at her and then went through the turnstile when he was cleared to go. “What do I need to do if I need help from a personal trainer? ”.

"This is not a problem". Henrietta pressed a button on the table and seconds later a tall, blond boy appeared.

Of course, Eddie was attracted to men, but he never felt anything like what he was feeling when he saw the guy in front of him. He was very handsome and had blue eyes the color of the sea. The guy was more muscular than he was, that was more than remarkable, but nothing disproportionate. He was attractive and charming and not only for his muscles, but also for the way he smiled. Eddie couldn't help himself at the moment.

“Hey dude, how can I help you?" The guy asked.

“Uh, so, I'm new here and it's my first day. Could you show me how I do my exercise series? ” He lifted the paper in his hand with the exercises and then smiled awkwardly that made him want to punch himself.

He was looking like a teenager when was in front of some crush and didn't know how to act. Eddie was an adult man, he should have known how he behaves in situations like this, but it was kind of hard when he had a fucking man who was almost two meters tall and hot as hell in front of him.

“Sure, I'm here for that. Don't worry, I will help you ”. The guy winked at him and it was too much for him. “By the way, I'm Evan, but you can call me Buck. Everyone calls me that here ”.

Eddie shook the blonde's hand when he offered it. “I'm Eddie. I don't remember being introduced to you. Bob and Athena introduced me to all the personal trainers here yesterday when I came to enroll ”.

"Oh, it's because I was off yesterday." Evan took him to the first equipment where he was going to start the series and put his hand on his shoulder before going. “I will be close by. When you're done here, just go and call me okay, Eddie? ”.

He shook his head in confirmation. "OK. Thank you, Buck ”.

It was a slightly peculiar nickname, but Eddie didn't care. The rest of his training went smoothly. He asked Buck for help from time to time and he even touched him to show him how to do the exercise properly. It was excruciating and Eddie was asking the gods not to have any erection with those touches, as his shorts were a little tight and he would definitely be caught red handed and he would certainly never come back there. He was not at all good at dealing with awkward situations.

Buck was a fucking Greek god and Eddie couldn't help the looks he gave once in a while when the boy was around. Once in a while Buck caught him in the act making him blush, but Eddie just smiled shyly and pretended he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't really know what was going on. Eddie was never so attracted to a man. Yes, he knew very well that he was bisexual. And yes, he was a little reserved about it, but he wasn't being a bit reserved by the crush he was having on his personal trainer.

When he got home, Eddie didn't think twice about taking off his clothes and running for a shower. And he didn't really think twice about to touch himself thinking about Buck. He had held on for the duration of the training, but he really needed to release that energy. He was so attracted to the blonde and didn't care at all that it had only been a day since they had met. Nor did he care whether Buck was straight or not, not least because he wouldn't call him for a date or anything. Eddie was always the type of guy who didn't know how to act with girls or even guys. He was terrible at flirting and even call someone fot a date. Shannon, his ex-wife, had been an exception since they met in college and he had received help from his campus colleagues to get her to go out. They had a good time and stayed together for a long time until the marriage cooled and then decided to split up. And since then Eddie has hooked up with few people. He knew he was attractive and handsome, but he was not the type of person who meets someone by app and has sex on the first date. Of course, he didn't judge who did it, but it wasn't for him. So, deep down he knew that this crush on Buck wasn't going anywhere and he was already happy if he could just admire him every day when he went to the gym.

The week passed and each day he interacted even more with Buck. He was a nice guy and if it weren't for the fact that Eddie was having a crush on him, they might even be great friends.

Eddie couldn't confirm it, but he thought Lena, one of the gym's personal trainers, was flirting with him. But he really wasn't interested at all. She was cool and they even talked about wrestling from time to time since Eddie participated in some championships in El Paso and she in L.A., but he wasn't interested in her. As much as the gym was full of beautiful people and considered by society "the standard of beauty", none of them were Eddie's type. Buck was the only one in the place who really messed with him in a way he never thought possible.

One day while he was staring at Buck while he was helping a young guy on one of the machines and Eddie admired the way his biceps flexed and his shirt was even tighter on his arms and his shorts marked his thighs, he saw Bob watching him and catching him.

"Hey Eddie, I can see you're enjoying it here, right." Bob said when he approached and greeted him.

Eddie swallowed and forced a smile as he wiped the sweat from his forehead as he was struggling to do the exercises and not because he was caught in the act while admiring Buck. "Yes, of course. Here is a great gym with great professionals ”.

"Yes. I know, huh". Bob snorted. "Well, enjoy your training."

"Thanks, Bob."

Damn, did Bob know he had a crush on Buck? Well, he was just watching the boy teach the correct way to use the machine, that's all.

He was leaving when the elevator door was about to close, but it was locked by one hand and immediately revealed a Buck in front of him.

The blonde got into the elevator and stood right next to him with arms almost brushing each other. “Did you leave without saying goodbye to me?" Buck crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows as he faced Eddie.

“I'm sorry, dude. I didn't find you anywhere after I took a shower and got dressed, so I decided to leave”.

"I was in the employees' locker room taking a shower". Buck smiled. “By the way. Are you flirting with me? I could have sworn I saw you flirting with me earlier. ”

If Eddie knew how to breathe, now he just didn't know how to do it and the burning that went up all over his body was real. "Eh, uh, no". He shrugged. “Why would I be flirting with you? Eddie tried his best not to face Buck. He was clearly ashamed of the situation, and the fact that Buck was laughing like a fool only proved it. 

“Well, because I was also flirting with you. In fact, I’m doing this all week". Buck snorted.

Eddie looked at the boy in surprise and then faced him too so he could analyze the situation well. "Excuse me? I never realized that ”.

“Well, since the first day I met you, I found you attractive and I watched you while you practiced your exercises. At first I thought it was a little wrong, since I work here and everything. But I saw you watching me and so I was curious. Flirting with customers is wrong. Not that Chimney doesn't do that to some women, but I think it's completely wrong". Buck shrugged.

"I'm a flirting disaster, sorry". Eddie admitted. "But you are really beautiful so I couldn't help looking."

“You finally noticed?". Buck joked aiming for the whole body. "Just kidding, I'm not that kind of guy who keeps showing off".

When the elevator door finally opened, Eddie thanked God or he was going to grab Buck right there and God only knows how it was going to end. “So, see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is my day off". Buck was leaving, but he came back on the same shelf. “But how about we go out, what do you think?".

“Like a date? Eddie asked.

“Yes, like a date. What do you suggest for our first date?".

Eddie smiled like a fool at the guy's response. "I don't know much about the city, so I leave it to you."

“Okay then, I'll take you to a nice place and you'll love it. See you tomorrow, Eds ”. Buck winked and left when Eddie said goodbye to him.

Damn, he wasn't believing it was happening at all. He was going to have a date with Evan Buckley, the guy he had been crushing for weeks. Eddie was laughing like an idiot on the way home. He was feeling like a teenager again when he had his first high school crush or something, but he really didn't care. He was feeling so good, and Eddie hadn't felt that way in years. He spent quite disturbing moments after the divorce with Shannon and when he returned to the home of his parents who were disturbing his head saying that he was wrong to divorce Shannon and that he would never be happy again, but finally he was feeling good again. Eddie didn't know what the end of this would be like. If they would only have this date and then everything would come back as it was before or if something else would happen, but he didn't care, at least not at the moment. He just wanted to be able to enjoy that feeling and be able to enjoy the moment with Buck.

When the next day came, Eddie was very nervous. It had been so long since he had done that kind of thing and he didn’t know how to act, but he decided to stop by a flower shop and buy a pretty bouquet of flowers for Buck before meeting the guy on the pier that was the place where they had agreed .

Once there, Buck was waiting for him. He was so beautiful, with a pink shirt that valued his biceps and tight jeans that valued his thighs well and a dress shoe. Eddie sighed deeply and went to meet him. He would do well.

"Hey handsome". Buck greeted him as he looked him up and down. “You look beautiful, and those pants really valued your butt. Oh sorry. I forgot that you are shy guy and everything ”. He hurried as soon as he saw Eddie start to blush.

"Thank you". Eddie frowned, but smiled. " This is for you". He handed the bouquet to Buck and smiled again when the guy sniffed deeply at the red roses in his hand. “And by the way, you look beautiful. These pants gave your legs a good boost ”.

"Hey, I thought I was playing games here". Buck slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, apparently not". Eddie shrugged and Buck just snorted.

"Come on, let's go for a walk and then eat something". Buck pulled Eddie's hands together and Eddie didn't question at any time.

He was feeling pretty good next to Buck. It was as if all the day-to-day tiredness was gone.

They spent the night enjoying themselves at the amusement park on the pier. Buck was the guide for the night and took Eddie up and down the park toys with a smile on his face that made Eddie just want to look at him. Before taking a break to eat, they decided to go on the ferris wheel. Eddie was a little afraid of heights, but he didn't care at all, maybe a little when the toy started to rise and the city started to expand around them. Buck's eyes were even more beautiful in the moonlight and the landscape behind them was the slice of the cake to make it even better.

"Can I ask you something?". Eddie started.

Buck shook his head. "Yes, sure".

"Can I kiss you? ”.

Without even giving an answer, Buck narrowed the space between them and then kissed him. It was a slow, good kiss. It was as if their lips fit perfectly and had been made for each other. Just feeling Buck's hot tongue against hers made all the hairs on his body stand on end and the sensation was very good and he didn't want to stop. After a few minutes, they only stopped to breathe.

“Wow!" Eddie smiled against Buck's lips.

“That was good, huh? ”.

"A lot".

They then kissed again and only stopped when they finally came down the ferris wheel.

"I want this more often". Buck said at last.

"Me too".

Eddie's eyes shone like the stars right above them and he was feeling so good that he didn't want it to end.

"Come, let's eat something". Buck led him to a restaurant.

The rest of the night was between kissing and fondling. People occasionally looked at them, but they didn't care at all. All that mattered was each other's company.

When they left, they kissed again and then they hugged for a while.

"Thanks Buck, for this amazing night." Eddie said in an almost muffled voice on the boy's shoulder.

Buck pushed him away just to look at him. “Hey, you have nothing to thank me for. We made this night incredible. You are wonderful, Eddie Diaz ”. Buck kissed him lightly and then smiled at him. "If it weren't so strange, I would invite you to sleep with me tonight". He raised his index finger and raised his eyebrows. "Just to sleep".

Eddie snorted. "It is a tempting proposal, but I have a lot of things to do tomorrow".

"No problem, we will have many other opportunities".

“Are you already thinking that we will have other dates?" Eddie frowned.

“Of course, I do. Or you do not want? ”.

“Yes, I do and a lot. But is that ... ”. Eddie smiled. “I'm not devaluing myself or anything. But you are such a handsome guy, maybe you want to go out with other people ”.

“Eddie, I've been flirting with you for over a week. And besides, I kind of passed that stage of hanging out with a lot of other people. I want something more solid and I really enjoyed being with you and I want to get to know you better ”.

"Well, if you didn't notice I'm kind of a disaster at that, so I hope you have patience." He scratched the back of his neck and was a little uncomfortable.

Eddie was a fucking total disaster when it came to relationships. But since Buck was willing to risk it. He was more than ready to step out of his comfort zone and try to improve in that regard.

“We have all the time in the world, Eds. I'm not going anywhere".

Buck pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the back of his neck. If someone saw them from the outside, they would think they were a couple of lovers who had been dating for months, but little did they know that this was their first date.

But Eddie was feeling so good next to Buck that he didn't even care to show it and be caring. He never did that to anyone and as much as it was new to him, Eddie was more than comfortable.

“See you tomorrow at the gym?" He asked before saying goodbye to Buck.

"Yes, sir". The blonde saluted and Eddie just laughed.

When he got home, he threw himself on the couch and remembered the moments of the night. It was all so perfect it looked like a cliché romantic movie. He laughed at the thought, Eddie hated cliché films. But if his life from that moment on became a real cliché, he wouldn't care about that.

The next day when he arrived at the gym, Buck greeted him with a huge smile on his face. Of course, they kept everything as it was before, so no one would suspect anything, especially because whether or not that was Buck's place of work, but deep down Eddie knew that the blonde had told Hen about their night since they were best friends. Because when Eddie greeted her, she gave him a knowing look and a sly smile on her face. Well, he could live with that.

The weeks went by and things between them grew every day. Eddie finally accepted Buck's invitation to sleep with him, and yes they only slept close to each other right after a delicious dinner Buck made for him. They were in no hurry and sex would be a consequence. Of course Eddie really wanted to have Buck all over, but he would be able to wait.  
They had two, three and it was on the fourth date that Buck asked Eddie to be his boyfriend while they were on the balcony of a chic French restaurant in town.

"Yes. Of course, I want to be your boyfriend, Buck." Eddie replied.

“C’est parfait. Tu es parfait ”. Buck replied and then kissed him.

"I have no idea what it means, but I agree".

Buck snorted as Eddie took his hand. "You know, a few months ago I came from El Paso and I really had no idea what would happen to me in this big city, but meeting you was the most perfect thing that ever happened to me, Evan".

Buck sighed and smiled. “Wow, that was awesome. And yes, I can say the same. Getting to know you was the most perfect thing that happened in my life, Eddie Diaz. And I really don't want that good feeling that I'm feeling to ever end ”.

"Me too".

Eddie kissed Buck with all the desire he was feeling and that was an oath that he was more than ready to open his heart to someone and being in love with Buck only gave him the certainty that he was on the right track and that his parentsm they were wrong. He was capable of being happy and was capable of being loved.


End file.
